This invention relates generally to the field of appliance support structure and more particularly to structure for supporting a fabric dryer above a fabric washing machine in a stacked arrangement having the appearance and characteristics of a unitary appliance.
Prior art patents which show an arrangement of laundry appliances having the dryer mounted above the washing machine have either utilized full side panels as supporting structure for the dryer or have mounted the dryer directly to the washing machine.
Geldhof, U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,518, provides for mounting a dryer above a washer in such a manner that the washer is forwardly offset from the dryer to provide top access to the interior of the washer. The dryer is supported on the washer by a pair of side panels which are reinforced in the offset area.
Geldhof, U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,137, shows a dryer mounted above a washer through a compartment arrangement at the rear of the washing machine. The compartment houses part of the dryer blower system and the controls for both the washer and the dryer. The dryer is supported on the washer and not on a separate stand.
Geldhof, U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,273, shows a dryer supported on cabinet structure including side panels which engage the floor and which define a compartment for receiving the rear portion of a separately supported washer.
Van Alstyne et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,744, disclose a dryer mounted above a movable washer on a pair of substantially parallel channel iron support walls.
Prior art thus generally includes the stacked arrangement of a dryer mounted to and/or above a washing machine. There has been no showing, however, of a stand-mounted dryer including structure having a mating relationship with the washing machine structure when the machines are assembled in a stacked arrangement to achieve a stabilizing of the dryer and support stand and the appearance and characteristics of a unitary structure.